El cuarto merodeador
by AndreaBeatriz33
Summary: -¡Hey Fred!- Llamó James. –Necesitábamos un cuarto merodeador- Le siguió Sirius. –Llegaste justo a tiempo- Finalizó Lupin. Y Fred, no pudo hacer más que sonreír.


**El cuarto merodeador**

* * *

**Sumary: -**¡Hey Fred!- Llamó James. –Necesitábamos un cuarto merodeador- Le siguió Sirius. –Llegaste justo a tiempo- Finalizó Lupin. Y Fred, no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

* * *

Mientras en la Tierra, una familia de pelirrojos y un azabache lloraban, en el cielo… Se estaba produciendo un reencuentro.

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Tonks estaban totalmente histéricos. Cuando Severus Snape apareció ante ellos diciendo que en Hogwarts se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla, no creyeron que tantas vidas se iban a perder. Luego llegaron Lupin y Tonks, ambos se abrazaron mientras lloraban desconsoladamente. Los Merodeadores se volvían a reencontrar, y esta vez, para siempre.

Hubo un tiempo, en el que Los Merodeadores fueron cuatro. Cuatro personas conocidas como Cornamenta, Canuto, Colagusano y Lunático. Los bromistas del colegio. Pero cuando Peter, Colagusano, traiciono a sus amigos, estos pasaron a ser 3 nuevamente.

Unos cuantos años después, ingresaron al colegio Fred y George Weasley, ambos bromistas. Ellos buscaban ser como los Merodeadores.

Fred y George nunca le vieron el lado oscuro a la guerra, ellos siempre se preocupaban de andar siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, regalando carcajadas gracias a sus inventos.

Los que ya se encontraban en el cielo –James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Tonks- se sorprendieron enormemente cuando apareció un sonriente Fred Weasley frente ellos.

-SIRIUS- Grito el pelirrojo, lanzándose a los brazos del merodeador, luego saludo a Lupin y su esposa. Cuando se dio vuelta, vio a Lily y James Potter, los padres de su azabache amigo y cuñado. Los saludo a ambos cortésmente y se alejó, yendo hacia una de las pozas de agua donde se leía "_Familia Weasley_"

En el cielo, había muchísimas pozas, pero cada una de las personas que llegaban… Digamos que sentían hacia donde tenían que ir para observar a su familia.

Lily y Tonks lo siguieron, mientras que los hombres compartían una mirada.

La pelirroja se sentó al lado derecho de Fred, mientras que Tonks, en el izquierdo. El gemelo Weasley solo pudo levantar la cabeza y mirar a verdes ojos de la mamá de Harry. Cuando volvió su mirada a la posa, vio a su familia. Molly y Arthur, sus padres, se abrazaban mientras miraban al infinito, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, Percy miraba por la ventana de la cocina, con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar. Bill y Charlie estaban sentados en el piso de la casa, afligidos, mientras la rubia Fleur abrazaba a su esposo. Se preguntó dónde estarían Harry y Ginny, y en ese preciso momento, la imagen cambio, para mostrarlos a ambos. Él estaba recostado bajo un árbol mientras Ginny reposaba su cabeza en las piernas de su novio, ambos hablaban en voz baja.

-El no querría verlos así- Le dijo Harry suavemente, mientras enrollaba en su dedo un mechón de pelirrojo cabello –Él quería regalar sonrisas, creo que todos deberíamos hacer lo mismo, continuar- Fred sonrió, igual que Ginny. Era precisamente eso lo que el necesitaba. Al parecer, su pequeña hermanita igual, ya que le dio un gran beso en los labios a Harry.

A pesar de que Fred no había querido pensar en su gemelo, no pudo evitarlo ahora. Por lo que la imagen nuevamente cambio, mostrando el piso que ambos compartían en Sortilegios Weasley.

George lloraba mientras se veía en el espejo. Fred sintió como su corazón se rompía. Y cuando Lily lo abrazó, el solo se acomodó más en los brazos de la madre de su cuñado.

-Ellos estarán bien, solo tienes que dejar que lo superen- Le susurraba la pelirroja, triste.

-Exactamente- Se apresuró a agregar Tonks –Al principio les costará, pero luego… Se darán cuenta de que la vida sigue, y que tú estarás feliz de que te dejen de recordar con tristeza- Fred les sonrió a ambas, agradecido.

Repentinamente, la imagen del pequeño lago se volvió borrosa, causando que Fred se asustara.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto.

-Al principio solo se nos permite observarlos unos minutos, ya que nos afligimos mucho- Sonrió Lily, tranquilizándolo.

-Está bien- El muchacho se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba en compañía de la pelirroja y la pelirosa.

Cuanto el pelirrojo levanto la vista, se dio cuenta de que James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin corrían hacia el sonrientes.

-¡Hey Fred!- Llamó James.

–Necesitábamos un cuarto merodeador- Le siguió Sirius.

–Llegaste justo a tiempo- Finalizó Lupin.

Y Fred, no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

Su nueva vida en el cielo, estaba recién comenzando.

Su familia lo superaría, se apoyarían unos a los otros.

Sin contar la gran cantidad de nietos y sobrinos que vendrían a continuación.

Una nueva aventura.

La muerte.

* * *

**¡Nueva historia!**

**Si, lo sé, es cortísima, pero me encanto escribirla.**

**Ya saben, los reviews hacen felices a los chicos del cielo:)**

**¡Saludos, nos leemos!**


End file.
